


Una conversación necesaria

by mullu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Meta, Pre - Deathly Hallows, lunes de cuestionamiento filosófico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullu/pseuds/mullu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JK recibe una visita inesperada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una conversación necesaria

La lechuza llega cuando Remus ha dejado de esperarla.

La muerte de Dumbledore fue un duro golpe para la esperanza de todos, pero no fue el más duro de los últimos meses. Y es que, finalmente, han descubierto la verdad. Una verdad insospechada y terrible, que deja el destino del mundo, sus propios destinos, fuera de sus manos.

La etapa inicial de negación fue pasando a medida que las investigaciones llegaban a la misma, terrible conclusión. Ya no es posible negarlo. ¿Hacia dónde ir ahora? ¿Cuál es la siguiente etapa? ¿Es posible lo que plantea la carta? ¿Es posible hablar con Dios, como se habla con un extraño en la calle?

_El pasado no puede cambiarse_ , repite en su mente las líneas resignadas, las instrucciones en letra clara y menuda, sujetando el pergamino. Y llora. Llora toda la noche, cómo no ha llorado en más de un año.

_El pasado no puede cambiarse, pero es posible hacer algo por el futuro_.

*

Joanne Kathleen Rowling se sienta en un café tranquilo, sin música. Lo único que realmente le molesta a la hora de escribir es la música. Por lo demás, no se le complica demasiado escribir en la calle. El séptimo libro camina bien, pero hay momentos en los que se atasca y necesita cambiar de ambiente para avanzar. Escribe y vuelve a leer un par de líneas. Tacha un párrafo entero.

De pronto, alguien pone un objeto sobre su mesa de forma un tanto brusca. Es una copia de 'Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix'. _Un fanático_ , piensa, y levanta la vista un poco molesta por los modales del dueño del libro. Hay maneras de pedir un autógrafo. Pero la mirada del hombre parado junto a su mesa es dura, y no parece de ninguna manera que se trate de un fanático. Aunque, claro, no sería el primer lector molesto por los acontecimientos de sus últimas publicaciones...

\- Buenas tardes, -dice Joanne.

El hombre, que guarda un cierto parecido a David Thewlis y parece no haber dormido en días, asiente lentamente.

\- Buenas tardes, -responde, con un hilo de voz. Luego respira hondo y toma asiento sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Esto no le está gustando nada. ¿Quién es este hombre? Hay algo terriblemente familiar en él, pero no sabe qué es exactamente.

\- Disculpe, ¿lo conozco?

El hombre hace un sonido extraño, que no llega a ser una risa.

\- Me conoce, sí. Pero es la primera vez que nos vemos las caras. -Extiende una mano.- Remus Lupin, -dice, y Joanne palidece.

_Está loco_.

Empieza a buscar discretamente alguien que pueda ayudarla, y el extraño retira la mano ofrecida.

\- Sí... imaginé que no me creería. -Se mete la mano al bolsillo, y algo impide que Joanne siga sus instintos y salga corriendo. Hay algo _terriblemente_ familiar en ese hombre, que saca del bolsillo una vieja foto y la mira con tristeza antes de extendérsela.

_No es posible._

Pero lo es. Allí están, saludando y haciéndose bromas, como siempre los ha imaginado. James se acomoda los lentes y pasa una mano por su cabello, sonriendo con picardía. A su lado, Peter también sonríe y saluda contento. Remus (tan parecido al hombre que se sienta frente a ella que la comparación le parte el alma) lee sentado bajo un árbol y se esconde detrás del libro, hasta que Sirius se lo quita, obligándolo a participar. Luego Sirius ríe y le guiña un ojo a quien sea que haya tomado la foto. Y aunque su risa no puede escucharse, es claro que llena el aire de la mañana de verano en que los cuatro amigos se sientan bajo un árbol junto al lago.

_No es posible._

Pero ¿qué otra explicación hay? Lo que tiene en las manos es una foto. Un pedazo de papel con una imagen estampada. No es un dispositivo de última tecnología y no es un truco de cámaras, porque no están en televisión. Le da vuelta. La dobla un poco. Remus recupera su libro y Sirius sacude la cabeza en un gesto de 'no tienes arreglo, Prefecto'. Luego empuja fuera de la foto a James, que regresa para empujarlo a él, mientras Peter los observa como si fuera la final del mundial. No es una imagen repetitiva. No es un truco. Son ellos, allí, vivos y reales.

_No es posible_. Levanta los ojos y los fija por primera vez en Remus J. Lupin, en carne y hueso, sentado a su mesa.

\- No es posible...

Remus asiente.

\- Fue lo mismo que pensamos nosotros cuando lo descubrimos. -Su mirada se ha suavizado, ante el obvio desconcierto de su 'creadora'.- Primero pensamos que se trataba de un truco, pero los detalles de la historia eran demasiado precisos. Un hechizo, pensamos. Pero investigamos hasta el cansancio y no encontramos nada. Una vidente... alguien con acceso a la mente de Harry... tal vez incluso una Muggle, sin conexión con el mundo mágico, que pensara que sus escritos eran sólo ficción y no reconociera sus ideas como 'visiones'. No, no se asuste. No es usted una vidente, sus escritos son sólo ficción. Aquí, al menos.

Joanne lo mira extrañada. Y, sin embargo, entiende.

\- Sí, -continúa Remus.- En realidad, somos sólo personajes de una historia. No existíamos antes de que usted nos creara.

Y las miradas se encuentran con la misma expresión, que navega entre la más desoladora tristeza y el más profundo asombro.

\- Yo... -mira de reojo la portada de 'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'. La foto en sus manos.- Lo siento mucho, Lupin.- Y casi le falta la respiración al decirlo.

La mirada de Remus viaja también hacia el libro, y vuelve a endurecerse.

\- No sirve de nada sentirlo.

\- Era sólo un libro... No pensé...

\- No. Nadie pensó. -Respira hondo y parece que el aire le doliera.- Sería injusto quejarme, Señora Rowling. Usted no podía imaginar que sus ideas estuvieran creando un mundo. Y yo le debo la vida.

La tristeza de Remus es más profunda de lo que imaginó nunca, y parece que fuera quebrarse en cualquier momento.

\- Estoy aquí por una razón, -dice, y es tal como lo imaginó siempre, desolador y resignado, y lo bastante fuerte para cumplir su deber mientras se cae el mundo. Le parte el alma en pedacitos, y quisiera haberlo imaginado alegre y despreocupado, rodeado de amigos.- Me enviaron a pedirle ayuda. De hecho, mucho más que ayuda. Sabemos que el último libro aún no se ha publicado.

Ha venido a pedir clemencia. Remus Lupin, que pone siempre el bienestar de otros por delante de su orgullo, ha venido a pedir clemencia para sus amigos y su mundo. Y Joanne se siente de pronto un Dios dictador y sangriento, recibiendo sacrificios a cambio de una buena cosecha.

Pero la mirada de Remus no es humilde ni sumisa. Y no se aparta de ella, esperando una respuesta. No ha venido a ofrecer sacrificios ni a pedir clemencia.

_Ha venido a pedir justicia_.

\- No, no se ha publicado. De hecho, aún lo estoy escribiendo, -dice, y señala los papeles garabateados sobre la mesa.

Remus observa los papeles largamente. Su destino, el destino de todos los que conoce, está escrito allí. Y Joanne lo observa observar, mientras las implicancias de lo que está sucediendo calan lentamente.

Recuerda de pronto a Albus Dumbledore, con sus ojos chispeantes y su larga barba, con su férrea defensa del amor como fuerza revolucionaria, y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

_¿Qué hice? Dios mío, ¿qué hice?_

\- Veo que lo comprende usted, -dice Remus, con dolorosa resignación.- Siendo así, supongo que no tengo que preocuparme por el destino de mis amigos.

Joanne niega con la cabeza. No puede hablar.

\- Tonks dijo que entendería.

\- Siempre me gustó Tonks.- _Y tú, Lupin, también tú_ , quiere decir, pero ¿qué clase de Dios destruye de esa manera la vida de sus favoritos?

Remus asiente y se levanta lentamente. Se miran un largo momento. La situación es demasiado irreal y ninguno está seguro de poder soportarla mucho más.

\- ¿Puedo...? –Sabe que no es el momento. Que es un impulso egoísta. Pero Remus J. Lupin está parado a su lado, y _necesita_ tocarlo. Extiende una mano delgada. Acaricia el cabello, demasiado canoso para un hombre de escasos 37 años. Una cicatriz leve le cruza el rostro ( _allí_ , donde siempre la imaginó), y _tiene_ que trazarla con la yema de los dedos, con curiosidad y reverencia. Y ahora entiende, entiende por qué las religiones hablan del amor infinito de Dios hacia los hombres. Porque no puede haber momento más sagrado que éste, en el que el creador descubre su creación.

\- Gracias, -susurra Remus, con voz entrecortada. Y todo está escrito en sus ojos (en esos ojos que Joanne puede leer, porque ella misma ha construido cada matiz y destello). _Gracias por esta vida. Gracias por Hogwarts. Gracias por todas las lunas que no pasé solo. Gracias por todas las cosas que, si bien ya no tengo, pude no haber tenido nunca._

_Lo siento_ , quiere responder Joanne. _Siento la soledad. Siento la maldición y la luna, y siento terriblemente que te duela tanto. Siento haberte quitado todo lo que amabas. Y siento haberte endurecido al punto de que no me lo reclames. Porque deberías._

Quiere decirlo, pero no lo dice. Se queda en silencio mientras Remus Lupin sale del café y dobla la esquina.

Ha dejado la foto sobre la mesa, y Joanne observa la escena un largo rato.

Sirius tiene el cabello apenas largo, cayéndole sobre los ojos. ¿Sexto, séptimo año? Le brillan los ojos grises y ocupa siempre más espacio del necesario. Hay un aire elegante alrededor de sus movimientos, y Joanne piensa _me hubiera gustado darte una mejor familia. Serías menos atractivo y más feliz._ Sirius ríe con todo el cuerpo contra el cielo escocés.

James tiene una sonrisa permanente y brillante, y le guiña un ojo a la cámara. Es un guiño cómplice y tierno, y Joanne descubre quién está detrás de la cámara. _Séptimo, entonces_. Una sonrisa triste. Triste, porque tanta felicidad acabará pronto. Sonrisa, porque es tanta, pero tanta felicidad...

_Colagusano_.

Peter salta y juega inocentemente, y Joanne sabe que aún no ha sido corrompido. Conoce las razones de su traición. Y sin embargo, no puede reprimir una mueca de disgusto. Es curioso de pronto ser Dios, y no amar a todas tus criaturas.

James y Peter desaparecen de la imagen un momento. Sirius se desploma junto a Remus y le quita el libro nuevamente. Y entonces Joanne lo ve. Las miradas intensas que no se despegan, los trucos baratos para tocarse un poco, la sonrisa provocadora, el rubor en las mejillas. Y no piensa _sí, claro, así lo escribí_. No piensa _dios mío, ¿cómo sucedió esto?_ Piensa _sí... ya me lo imaginaba_ , y sonríe. Porque así como Dios le da al hombre libre albedrío, a veces los personajes hacen cosas que el autor no había programado. Y cuando el autor las descubre pasa de creador a cómplice y amigo.

Una mirada triste a 'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix', que yace inocentemente sobre la mesa. Un suspiro. La foto al bolsillo. Las manos de vuelta al trabajo. Hay mucho por hacer, ahora que necesita revisar el manuscrito desde la primera página.

\- ¿Mamá?

El café se desdibuja, como en un sueño.

\- Mamá, te llaman por teléfono.

Son las 7 de la mañana en Edimburgo, y éste tiene que haber sido el sueño más vívido que alguien haya tenido en la historia de los sueños.

*

\- ¿Hablaste con ella?

Remus asiente.

El silencio se extiende en La Madriguera. Las preguntas no formuladas cargan el ambiente. _¿Quién va a morir el próximo año? ¿Qué será de nosotros? ¿Vengaremos a Dumbledore? ¿Hay algún otro traidor en la Orden? ¿Atraparemos a Snape? ¿Qué será de Hogwarts? ¿Voy a besarla algún día?_

Moody hace la única pregunta que tiene sentido.

\- ¿Te creyó? ¿Va a hacerlo?

\- Es posible. Parece una buena persona.

Muchas preguntas quedan sin repuesta esa tarde. Preguntas urgentes ( _¿cómo se vence esta guerra? ¿vivirá Harry para conocer un mundo libre de Voldemort? ¿viviré yo? ¿mis hijos? ¿mis hermanos?_ ). Preguntas importantes ( _¿qué pasará con nosotros, cuando los libros dejen de escribirse?_ ). Preguntas inevitables ( _¿por qué Sirius y Dumbledore? ¿por qué mis padres? ¿por qué mis amigos?_ ).

Cuando el destino está sellado, conocer el futuro carece de propósito. ¿Y qué tanto se puede pedir de un creador que ríe y sangra, tacha momentos y duda, ama y llora y teme a la muerte, como uno mismo?

Un dios humano no es un dios perfecto. Y eso siembra al mismo tiempo miedo y esperanza en los corazones de la Orden. Porque un dios mortal se equivoca. Se equivoca, pero comprende que la vida es preciosa como un dios perfecto y todopoderoso no podría comprender nunca.

Remus acaricia la foto en su bolsillo. Sabe que su creadora lo ha entendido, y sólo puede confiar en que decida creerlo.

Un último libro. Un último año en manos ajenas. _¿Desapareceremos entonces? ¿O quien sobreviva esta guerra será finalmente dueño de su propio destino?_

La Orden del Fénix se prepara para la lucha. Avanza sin hacer preguntas. Confía en el corazón de su creadora, como confía en su propio corazón, como confía en el corazón del mundo. Como consigna.


End file.
